


15. Other's Feeling

by eaintdarkside



Series: AO Codes #25 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. 현대AU 입니다.<br/>2. '새벽 세시, 바람이 부나요?'를 끼얹었습니다. 첨벙!</p>
            </blockquote>





	15. Other's Feeling

 

AO Codes #25  
15\. Other's Feeling (相手の気持ち)

 

 

2012.01.04 15:23

스카이워커 잡지사 담당자 귀중

안녕하십니까.  
지난달 전화드렸던 에든버러의 오비완 케노비입니다.  
안타깝게도 이번에 또 귀사의 잡지가 도착했습니다.  
이미 계약 해지 건을 통보했으니 해당 잡지 비용을 이 쪽에 청구하지 않으셨으면 합니다.  
다음달에 같은 불상사가 벌어지지 않길 바랍니다.

-오비완 케노비

 

* * *

 

2012.01.05 23:01  
안녕하세요. 케노비씨.

어제 보내주신 메일은 잘 읽었습니다.  
안타깝게도 귀하께서 메일 주소를 잘못 알고 계신 것 같군요.  
스카이워커 라인의 잡지사를 말씀하시는거라면,  
anakin_s@skywalker.com 이 아닌,  
customer@skywalkerline.com 이 쪽으로 메일보내시면 됩니다.  
도움이 되었으면 좋겠군요.

\- 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2012.01.06 10:05  
안녕하세요. 스카이워커씨.

대단히 죄송합니다.  
담당자의 메일 주소를 혼동했군요. 폐를 끼쳤습니다.  
바쁘신 와중 실례를 끼친 점 사과드립니다.  
좋은 하루 되시길.

\- 오비완 케노비

 

* * *

 

2012.01.09 21:53  
안녕하세요, 케노비씨.

좋은 주말 보내셨습니까?  
오늘 제 사무실로 신청하지 않은 잡지가 왔지 뭐예요. 문득 그 쪽이 생각났습니다. 일은 잘 해결되었는지 모르겠군요.

\- 피곤한 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2012.01.10 09:40  
안녕하세요, 스카이워커씨.

안부 고맙습니다.  
잡지 건은 잘 해결되지 않았습니다. 여전히 통화가 연결되지 않고, 어젠 청구서까지 보냈더군요. 아내와 함께 골머리를 앓고 있습니다. 선생님껜 그런일이 생기지 않길 바랍니다.

\- 오비완 케노비

 

* * *

 

2012.04.01 10:00  
안녕하세요.

곧 즐거운 부활절 기념일이군요.  
4일간의 연휴 즐겁게 보내시길 바랍니다.  
저희 가족의 사랑과 안부를 전합니다.

\- 오비완, 시리 케노비

 

* * *

 

2012.04.16 22:52  
안녕하세요 케노비씨.

지지난주에 보내주신 부활절 축하 메일은 잘 받았습니다.  
바로 인사드리고 싶었지만, 일이 있었어요.  
즐거운 연휴 보내셨는지 모르겠군요. 여행은 잘 다녀오셨습니까?  
전 최악의 휴일이었어요.

\- 우울한 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2012.04.17 09:15  
스카이워커씨, 안녕하세요.

지난번엔 대단히 죄송했습니다.  
고객 명단에 계신분들께 전체메일을 보냈는데, 그 안에 포함되신 것 같습니다.  
자꾸 실례를 끼쳐 마음이 무겁네요.  
휴일은 왜 우울하게 보내신겁니까? 별다른 사고가 없으셨으면 좋겠군요.  
무슨일인지 모르겠지만, 부디 무탈히 해결되길 기도하겠습니다.

\- 오비완 케노비

 

* * *

 

2012.07.28 20:29  
안녕하세요, 케노비씨.

오랫만이군요. 마지막으로 받은 메일이 4월이었으니 3달이 지났네요. 잘 지내셨습니까?  
전 잠시 충격과 혼돈에서 벗어나기위해 노력해야했어요. 끔찍한 시간이었네요. 하지만 시간이 약이었고, 지금은 후유증에서 벗어나는 중입니다.  
그러고보니 여행에 대한 답을 듣지 못했네요. 전 부활절 휴일을 날린 대신 다이아몬드 쥬빌리를 즐겁게 보냈습니다. 템즈 인근에서 공연이 있었거든요. 크리스마스 같았죠! 이야기하다보니 겨울이 그리워지네요.

\- 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2012.07.29 10:43  
안녕하세요, 스카이워커씨.

오랫만입니다. 잘 지내셨군요. 사실 오랫동안 답장이 오지 않아서 어디 아프신게 아닐까 생각했었습니다. 마음이 놓이네요. 그간 힘든 시간을 보내셨다니 안타깝습니다. 말씀대로 시간이 약이지요. 곧 더 괜찮아지시리라 생각합니다.  
전 아내와 함께 스위스에 다녀왔습니다. 자연이 정말 아름다웠어요. 전 좋았지만, 그녀는 별로 마음에 들어하지 않더군요. 이럴땐 부부간에 비슷한 취향을 가진 사람들이 부럽습니다. 아마도 제 예상에 스카이워커씨는 미혼인것 같지만요. 맞나요?  
저 역시 겨울이 그립습니다. 에든버러의 겨울은 낭만적이거든요.

-오비완 케노비

 

* * *

 

2012.07.29 19:21  
안녕하세요. 케노비씨.

스위스. 부럽네요. 스키타러 가고 싶어요. 거긴 한 번 가본게 전부인데... 좀 이상한 이야기 같지만 당신과 함께 가면 즐거울 것 같습니다. 왠지 이야기가 통하는 기분이라서요.  
그리고 예상이 맞았습니다. 대단하네요. 어떻게 아셨나요?  
그럼 저도 하나 맞춰볼까요? 당신은 이메일을 늘 사무실에서 확인해요. 아침에 출근해서 메일함을 열어보고, 답장해야하는게 보이면 즉시 하죠. 어떤 성품인지 보이는 기분이네요. 저와는 달리 성실하고, 시간약속에 철저하고, 고지식한 느낌인데... 맞췄나요?  
그리고 저 아직 에든버러에 가보지 못했어요. 그곳은 어때요? 좋은 여행지가 있을까요?

\- 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2012.07.30 09:14  
안녕하세요, 스카이워커씨.

지금 좀 놀랐습니다. 혹시 심리학자신가요?  
말씀대로 메일은 사무실에서 확인합니다. 아침에 모두 체크하고, 그 자리에서 답장하죠. 스마트폰을 쓰긴 하지만 읽기만할뿐 답장까지는 무리더군요. 손이 두꺼워서 그런가봅니다.  
저 역시 당신과 스위스에 가면 재밌을 것 같아요. 전 말이 많은 편이 아니라 즐거운 대화상대는 못 되겠지만요.  
그리고 제 성격은... 네, 비슷하군요. 맙소사. 얼굴도 모르는 분께 그런 평가를 또 듣다니 좋은일 일까요?  
전 에든버러 시내에 있는 올드 타운을 좋아합니다. 여행객들이 많아 좀 붐비지만 조금 안쪽으로 들어가면 인적이 끊겨서 고즈넉해지거든요. 오래된 거리를 걷는건 즐거운 일이죠.

\- 오비완 케노비

 

* * *

 

2012.08.01 12:11  
안녕하세요, 케노비씨.

먼저, 전 심리학자가 아닙니다. 기계를 다루죠. 혹시 다루기 까다로운 기계나 전자제품이 있다면 말해주세요. 도움이 될 수 있을겁니다. 자동차도요. 물론 컴퓨터 포함입니다.  
당신이 늘 비슷한 시간대에 메일을 보내고 있다는 걸 알고 있나요? 9시에서 11시 사이. 모두 주중이었구요. 저와는 달리 규칙적인 생활을 하는 직장인-이라고 생각할 수 밖에 없었어요.  
스위스에 함께 간다면... 어떨까요? 전 컴퓨터 이야기를 늘어놓을지도 몰라요. 아니면 제가 만든 기계라던가, 새로 튜닝한 자동차 이야기라던가, 여행지 이야기라던가- 그것도 아니라면 당신의 얼굴을 보고 있을지도 모르겠네요.  
에든버러의 올드타운! 들어봤어요. 거기 정말 좋다고 하더군요. 잉글랜드 사람이 들어가면 왠지 싫어할 것 같지만 말이죠. 미워하지 말아요. 전 캐나다 혼혈이니까요.

\- 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2012.08.15 12:22  
안녕하세요, 스카이워커씨.

미안합니다. 많이 늦었지요. 사실은 사고가 있었습니다. 아내가 교통사고로 다리를 다쳐서 내내 병원에 입원해 있었어요. 그녀의 짐을 정리하고, 보험사를 만나고, 가해자와 이야기하고, 병원에 입원 수속을 밟고... 정신이 없었습니다. 실은 지금도 점심식사를 하면서 메일을 쓰고 있어요. 곧 병원에 가봐야 합니다.  
전 기계를 잘 못다루거든요. 정면에서 자동차가 달려들었을 때, 그녀를 보호하겠다는 마음에 차체를 틀었지만 도리어 저만 멀쩡하고 그녀만 다쳤습니다. 제가 원망스러워요. 끔찍하게 우울하군요. 견딜수가 없어서 일이고 뭐고 아무것도 할 수 없었습니다. 사실 당신에게 답장을 써야한다고 생각했었지만... 손에 잡히지 않더군요. 하소연을 늘어놓을 것 같았어요. 왜 저는 이모양인지, 이런 느려터진 제 손이 원망스럽다구요. 아, 지금도 이러고 있네요...

\- 오비완 케노비

 

* * *

 

2012.08.15 13:10  
안녕하세요.

당신 메일을 보고, 한참 컴퓨터 앞에 앉아있었어요. 뭐라고 위로의 말을 해야좋을지 모르겠어서요. 솔직히 지금도 마땅한 말이 떠오르지 않네요. 미안합니다.  
아내분의 빠른 쾌유를 바랍니다.  
그리고, 절대로 자책하지 말아요. 당신은 아무 잘못도 없어요. 사고를 낸 가해자가 잘못한거예요. 괜찮아요. 다 잘 될거예요.

곁에 있다면 꼭 안아주었을텐데...

\- 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2012.09.01 10:00  
안녕하세요, 케노비씨.

아나킨 스카이워커입니다. 2주간 연락이 오지 않아서 조금 걱정하고 있어요. 괜찮습니까? 아내분의 차도는 어떤가요? 무소식이 희소식이라고하니 별 일 없으실거라 믿겠습니다.  
날이 점점 짧아지네요. 감기 조심하세요.

\- 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2012.10.23 23:11  
안녕하세요.

먼저, 늦은 답장 미안합니다. 어떻게 말을 꺼내면 좋을지 모르겠네요.  
아내는 이제 괜찮습니다. 오랫동안 집에서 생활해야했지만 요즘은 잘 다니고 있어요. 사실 아내의 사고 소식을 전한 날, 당신이 바로 답장해주어서 무척 고마웠습니다. 힘이 되었고, 그렇지 않기도 했습니다.  
갑작스럽겠지만... 우리 이렇게 메일을 주고 받는 건 조금 자제해야하지 않을까 생각했습니다. 저만 이런 기분을 느끼는 걸까요? 저만의 문제라면 사과드립니다. 하지만 평범한 눈으로 메일을 받을 수 없게 되었어요. 마음이... 복잡해집니다. 역시 이쯤해서 이 일을 중단하는 편이 좋겠습니다.  
잡지 한 부로 이어진 인연치고는 즐거웠어요. 위로 고마웠습니다. 건강하세요.

\- 오비완 케노비

 

* * *

 

2012.11.24 18:23  
잘 있었나요, 케노비씨.

당신이 어떤 의미로 메일을 보냈는지 알아서 저도 답장하지 않았습니다. 저 역시 그런 기분이었다고 하면 불편하겠죠. 재밌는 것은 우린 서로에 대해 거의 아는게 없다는 겁니다. 서로의 이름. 사는 곳 정도... 외모나 나이, 직업조차 모른 채 호감을 가져버렸어요.  
마지막 메일 받고 1달이 지났네요. 그 동안 당신 생각을 가끔 했어요. 자주는 아니고 가끔이요. 그리고 오늘, 우리가 서로 모르는 것들 중- 하나에서 두 개 정도를 알아보는 건 어떨까 하고 생각했습니다.  
여기 에든버러입니다. 사람 정말 많네요. 주말이라 그런가봅니다. 발모럴에 묵고 있습니다. 나와줄래요? 로비에서 기다릴게요. 카운터에 제 이름을 말하면 안내해줄겁니다.  
밤 10시까지는 기다릴 수 있을 것 같아요. 실은 감기에 걸렸거든요. 당신때문에 열병으로 쓰러지지 않게 도와줘요.

\- 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2012.11.24 21:32

괜한 편지를 보낸 것 같아요. 미안해요. 당신이라면 역시 오지 않을거라 생각했어요.  
솔직히 말하면 최근 많이 힘들었거든요. 부활절 휴일을 망친 그녀가 또 주변을 맴돌아서너무 괴로웠어요.  
당신에게 호감을 느꼈던 것 인정해요. 당신을 도피처로 생각했던 점도 인정하구요. 가족이 있는 당신에게... 제가 당돌했죠. 얼굴도 뭣도 모르는 사람에게... 미안합니다.  
그럼 주말 잘 보내요.

\- 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2012.11.24 22:14

아, 하나 더... 사실은 거짓말 했어요. 당신 생각 정말 많이 했어요.

\- 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2012.11.25 00:42  
아나킨.

잘 들어갔나요? 아까는 늦어서 정말 미안했어요.  
만나서 반가웠습니다. 당신의 기대치에 못 미치는 사람이라 당황했겠지요? 또래는 커녕 15살이나 많은 중년남자가 나왔으니 말입니다. 가족인사에 아이들 이름이 있었으면 짐작할 수 있었을텐데, 다행인지 불행인지 우리에겐 아이가 없어서요.  
감기가 악화된 것 같아 마음이 무겁습니다. 호텔에 비상약이 있을테니 요청하시면 받을 수 있을겁니다. 내일... 아니, 오늘이네요. 열차시간 잘 맞추고요. 늦잠자면 안됩니다. 바로 옆이 역이라 다행이네요.  
만약 돌아가기 전에 호텔 뒤 공원을 산책하려한다면 길을 조심해요. 얇게 얼음이 얼어서 종종 사람들이 넘어지거든요.  
그럼, 즐거운 여행이 되길.  
만나서 반가웠어요.

-오비완 케노비

 

* * *

 

2012.11.25 08:07  
오비완. 일어났어요? 잠깐 볼 수 있을까요?

\- 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2012.11.25 08:11  
핸드폰 번호를 받아냈어야 했는데...

\- 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2012.11.25 08:13  
답장 좀 해줘요. 자요?

\- 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2012.11.25 08:21  
아나킨. 갈게요. 30분만 기다려요.

\- 오비완 케노비

 

* * *

 

2012.11.25 13:23  
오비완.

오늘 시간내줘서 고마웠어요. 지금 돌아가는 열차안이예요.  
에든버러는 정말 좋았어요. 이른 아침의 올드타운은 조용하네요. 고즈넉한 거리를 당신과 함께 걸을 수 있어서 좋았습니다.  
머플러 사줘서 고마웠어요. 이거 정말 부드럽네요. 좋은 기념품이 될 것 같아요.  
열차는 만석입니다. 입석으로 가는 사람들도 있고, 가족 단위나 친구들끼리 온 사람들도 많네요. 그래서 좀 시끄러워요. 지금 막 잉글랜드 북부 지역을 통과했어요. 창 밖은 온통 너른 풀밭이네요. 멀리 양도 보여요. 당신과 함께 보면 즐거울 것 같아요.  
어제 잠을 못자서 그런지 엄청 졸립네요. 도착하면 메일할게요. 그럼.

\- 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2012.11.25 20:21  
오비완.

저 도착했어요. 엄청나게 피곤하네요. 근데 정말 전화번호는 안 줄거예요? 목소리 듣고 싶은데...

\- 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2012.11.25 20:32  
아나킨, 전화번호 이야기는 다 끝난거 맞죠? 어서 자요. 좋은 꿈 꾸길.

\- 오비완 케노비

 

* * *

 

2012.11.25 20:35  
이제 스마트폰으로 답장 잘 하네요? 할 만 하죠?

\- 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2012.11.25 20:44  
아뇨... 자꾸 다른 글자가 눌려서 오래걸려요.

\- 오비완 케노비

 

* * *

 

2012.11.25 20:46  
;-) 당신 귀여워요. 어서 자요. 내 꿈 꾸라고 말하면 연락 끊어버리려 들테니 그렇겐 말 안할게요. 좋은 꿈 꿔요 오비완.

\- 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2012.11.26 11:14  
오비완

오늘 아침에 당신이 메일을 보내주지 않을까 하고 생각했었어요. 한참 메일함을 노려보다 보냅니다. 아침에 비가 와서 그런지 날이 좀 춥네요.  
제가 대학원생이라 놀란 눈치던데 맞나요? 요즘은 학생들도 상황만 되면 개인 사무실 갖고 있어요. 저 같은 경우는 공학쪽에 워낙 특화되어 있기도 하구요. 그러니까 어린애 취급은 하지 말아요. 저도 엄연히 성인이라구요.  
언제 런던에 올 일 없어요? 당신이 좋아할만한 곳을 많이 알고 있는데. 함께 템즈 걷고 싶어요. 좋은 코스를 알고 있거든요. 바람이 많이 불어서 좀 춥지만... 에든버러에 비하면 따뜻해요.

\- 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2012.11.26 23:37  
오비완, 메일 왜 안써주는거예요? 무슨 일 있나요?

\- 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2012.11.26 23:41  
짧아도 좋으니 뭐든 말해줄래요? 걱정되잖아요. 어디 아픈거예요?

\- 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2012.11.26 23:57  
불안해서 죽겠네요... 당신이 아픈것만은 아니길 바래요. 일어나면 답장줘요.

\- 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2012.11.27 10:12  
저기, 오비완. 무슨일이 있다면, 내지는 마음의 변화가 있다면- 최소한 알려주는 것 정도는 해줄래요?

\- 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2012.11.29 03:22  
내가 맞춰볼까요?  
영국 끝에서 끝까지 찾아갔으니 양심에 찔려서 어쩔 수 없이 만나러 나왔는데, 15살이나 어린 애송이가 나와서 실망한거죠? 그런걸로 사람을 판단하다니, 내가 당신을 잘못봤네요. 최악이야.

\- 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2013.03.22 10:00  
안녕하세요.

곧 즐거운 부활절 기념일이군요.  
4일간의 연휴 즐겁게 보내시길 바랍니다.  
사랑과 안부를 전합니다.

\- 오비완 케노비

 

* * *

 

2013.03.22 10:05  
목록에서 빼는 법도 제가 알려줘야하나요?

\- 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2013.03.22 10:47  
안녕하세요, 스카이워커씨.

미안해요.  
정말 미안했습니다.

\- 오비완 케노비

 

* * *

 

2013.03.22 10:51  
40분간 고민해서 나온 답장이 고작 저겁니까? 미안하다? 뭐가요?

\- 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2013.03.22 10:58  
당장 답장해요. 하라구요! 날 바보취급하는거예요? 겨우 잊을만 하니까 또 들쑤셔요? 당신 뭐하는 사람이야. 뭐하는 짓이예요! 지난 해 보낸 최악의 부활절 휴일은 아무것도 아니었어. 당신덕분에 난 지난 크리스마스도, 신년축하도 죄다 날려먹었다구요. 근데 올해 부활절 휴일까지 말아먹어주시려구요? 정말 대단한 분이네요!

\- 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2013.03.22 11:32  
정말 치가 떨리네요. 이 마음을 글자로 표현할 수 있으면 정말 좋겠어요. 26살짜리 애들이야 하루쯤 가볍게 놀아주다 헤어질수도 있죠. 그게 어른의 쿨함이라는 거겠지. 난 당신처럼은 안 될거야. 그 빌어먹을 목록에서 당장 내 이름 빼요. 다신 메일 쓰지 말아요. 안 보고 지워버릴거니까.

\- 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2013.03.23 01:21  
안녕하세요, 스카이워커씨.

지금 쓰는 메일이 언제 완성될지 모르겠어요. 사실은 술을 마셨고, 오타를 내지 않으려고 무척 노력하고 있습니다. 어떻게든... 제대로 된 내용의 메일을 쓰고 싶은데, 가능할지 모르겠어요.  
먼저 깊이 고개숙여 사과드립니다. 미안해요. 당신이 상처받을거라는 것을 알았지만... 계속 응할 수 없었습니다. 당신이 에든버러로 찾아왔던 11월에 전 아내와 별거 문제로 다투고 있었습니다. 오랫동안 문제가 있었죠. '메일을 주고받는 것을 그만두자'고 제안했던 10월은 그 정점에 이르렀던 때였습니다. 아내는 실제로 집을 떠났었고, 그 와중에 당신의 메일을 보며 위안받는 저를 깨달았죠. 이래선 안된다고 생각했었습니다. 전 가정을 지키고 싶었거든요. 그녀를 사랑하기도 했습니다.  
그렇게 11월에 당신이 방문 메일을 보냈고... 전 홀로 집에서 고민했습니다. 아내와의 문제로 힘들었는데 당신까지 찾아오니 정말 머리가 터질 것 같았어요. 처음엔 가지 않으려 했지만 계속해서 보내오는 메일에 결국 마음이 꺾이더군요. 그리고... 솔직히 말하면, 스카이워커씨. 난 정말 좋았습니다. 당신은 젊고, 아름답고, 똑똑했죠. 즐거웠어요. 꿈같은 시간이었습니다. 그 다음날 함께 올드 타운을 걸었던 기억도 선명합니다. 함께 에든버러 성까지 올라갔었죠. 사실은 당신을 생각하며 요즘도 종종 그 길을 걷곤합니다.  
아내와 저는 지난 달 이혼했습니다. 그리고 저는 더 이상 당신에게 메일을 보내지 않으려고 합니다. 스카이워커씨가 런던으로 돌아가고 나서 메일을 중단했던것과 같은 이유입니다. 전 당신에게 어울리는 사람이 아니예요. 제게 이야기했던 파드메라는 아가씨처럼 아름답고 나이에 맞는 분을 찾으세요. 우린 이런 감정을 키워나갈 이유가 없는 페어입니다. 안 그렇습니까?  
메일을 쓰기 시작한 시간은 밤 11시가 조금 넘었던 것 같은데 어느새 새벽이네요. 바깥은 바람이 부는지 서늘한 소음이 들립니다. 혼자 사는 집은 무척 쓸쓸하죠. 웃음이 나네요.  
고맙습니다. 당신이 내게 준 기억들은 오랫동안 지니겠습니다.  
건강하고, 즐거운 날들만 되길 바래요. 행복해요.

추신 ) 당신이 이 메일을 안 보고 그냥 지워주면 좋겠다는 생각이 드네요.

\- 오비완 케노비

 

* * *

 

2013.03.23 01:34  
오비완. 07511-577-041 전화해요.

\- 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2013.03.23 01:36  
고민하지 말고 당장 하라구요!

\- 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2013.03.23 01:39  
전화 안하면 차 가지고 에든버러갑니다. 못 갈 것 같죠? 에든버러 시청 서버 해킹해서 당신 집 주소 찾아낼거예요. 참고로 주정부 서버 해킹하는거 몇 번 성공했거든요? 완전 미쳐버린 날 보고싶지 않으면 당장 전화해요. 농담 아니예요.

\- 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2013.03.23 03:11  
오비완. 정말로 내일 아침 첫차로 올라갈테니 기다려요. 에든버러역 13시 19분 도착이예요.  
마음 바꾸지 말아요. 당신 전화번호 저장해뒀으니까 어디 도망갈생각도 말구요. 내일 만나요. 보고 싶어요.

\- 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2013.03.25 17:29  
오비완.

꿈 같은 이틀이었어요. 그리고 지금, 무서워서 거의 부들부들 떨 것 같은 기분으로 돌아가고 있습니다. 지난번의 전철을 밟지 않겠죠? 그렇게나 다짐받았으니 제발 그러지 말아요. 부탁이예요. 작년 11월의 트라우마 때문에 에든버러발 런던행 기차가 무섭다구요. 오죽하면 1등석으로 잡았을까요. 같은 객차 안을 보는 것도 괴로울 지경이니...  
부담스러웠을텐데, 집으로 가게 해줘서 고마웠어요. 내가 너무 몰아붙였죠? 솔직히 에든버러 역에서 당신을 봤을 때 당장이라도 키스하고 싶었어요. 하지만 당신이 사는 곳이라 못 그러겠더라구요. 이제와서 하는 말이지만 집으로 가자는 말에 응하지 않았으면 근처 호텔로 가려고 했어요. 당신을 만지지 않고서는 견딜 수 없었거든요. 아, 지금 좀 바보처럼 웃고 있었어요. 맞은편 여자가 이상하게 쳐다보네요. ;-) 어두운 당신 집 현관에서 키스했던 생각이 나서요. 지금도 심장이 뛰어요.  
다음주에 또 올라갈게요. 그 다음주에도 또. 저... 다음주에는 당신을 좀 더 만져도 괜찮을까요? 사실은 이 쪽 사람이 아닌데, 너무 날 강요하는 기분이 들어서요. 불편하다면 언제든 이야기해요. 꼭 그런 관계까지 갖지 않아도 좋으니까. 그저 키스만이라도 좋으니까... 그냥 당신이 좋아요. 이야기를 나누는 것도, 바라보는 것도... 모든것이 다요.  
두서없는 메일이네요. 언제나 그렇지만요. 도착하면 전화할게요. 벌써 보고 싶어요, 오비완.

\- 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2013.03.26 09:36  
아나킨.

잘 잤어요? 하루 일을 쉬었더니 일감이 쌓여있네요. 오늘은 바삐 보낼 것 같아요.  
다음주에 또 오겠다구요? 그러지 말아요. 다음주엔 내가 갈게요. 왕복 기차값만해도 100파운드가 넘잖아요.  
30-31일 기차로 예매할게요. 템즈말고 어디 좋은 곳 있나요?

\- 오비완 케노비

 

* * *

 

2013.03.26 09:45  
괜찮으면 29일 저녁 기차로 오지 않을래요? 당일 도착하는 막차가 오후 6시 30분이긴 한데... 조금 빨리 일을 마치면... 그냥 물어보는거예요.  
갈 만한 곳은 많아요. 풀코스로 모실테니 염려말아요.

\- 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2013.03.26 10:12  
그래요. 금요일 일은 조정해보죠. 돌아오는 기차는 킹스크로스에서 일요일 오후 7시에 떠나는 걸로 예약했어요. 호텔에 다시 전화해야겠네요.

\- 오비완 케노비

 

* * *

 

2013.03.26 10:15  
오비완! 저기, 호텔 안 잡아도 되는데... 불편하지 않다면, 제 플랫에 오지 않을래요? 그렇게 좁지 않아요. 얼마전에 리모델링해서 깔끔해요. 당신 집 만큼은 아니지만...

\- 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2013.03.26 10:23  
혼자 지내다가 다른 사람이 가면 불편할텐데... 괜찮아요?

\- 오비완 케노비

 

* * *

 

2013.03.26 10:24  
절대로 괜찮아요!!

\- 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2013.03.26 10:28  
그래요. 정말 고마워요. 덕분에 호텔비용이 줄었네요. 런던 호텔 값은 너무 비싸거든요.

\- 오비완 케노비

 

* * *

 

2013.03.26 10:31  
진짜 신나네요! 당신이 내 집에 온다니... 당장 청소해야겠어요. 아직 29일까지 4일이나 남았다니 잔인해요. 말 그대로 죽을 것 같네요. 너무 보고 싶어요. 이따 전화해도 돼요?

\- 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2013.03.26 10:42  
물론이죠. 편할때 해도 좋아요. 1시간이나 메일로 놀았네요. 이제 일하러 갈게요. 오늘도 수고해요, 아나킨.

\- 오비완 케노비

 

* * *

 

2013.03.29 23:31  
오비완.

지금 킹스크로스역 대합실이예요. 메일함을 보니 3일간 메일이 계속 없었네요. :) 하긴 줄창 제가 전화해댔으니까요. 일 방해해서 정말 미안해요.  
저기 해리 포터에 나온 3/4 플랫폼도 보여요. 당신은 저런데는 관심 없겠죠? 어쩌면 옛 건물에 현대적인 철골조를 씌운 역사건물에 흥미를 느낄지도 모르겠어요. 저도 킹스크로스역 좋아하거든요. 낮이면 안으로 햇빛이 가득 들어오죠.  
아, 조금있으면 당신이 탄 열차가 도착하겠네요. 33분 열차였죠.  
집을 깨끗이 정리해놨어요. 솔직히 이야기하면 당신 집 보고 좀 놀랐거든요. 인테리어 잡지책에 나올법한 청결함이라... 제 방은 온통 기계부품으로 가득해서요. 그래서 상자속으로 죄다 우겨넣었어요. 나름 질서와 규칙을 갖고 정리한거긴 한데, 역시 당신의 기준에 부합하지 않을거라는 불안감이 가득하네요. 뭐가 어쨌든 상관없어요. 당신에게 보여주고 싶은건 부품 상자가 아니고 내 방 천장이니까요.  
아, 거의 도착한것 같네요. 이제 입구로 마중나가야겠어요.  
보고 싶어요 오비완. 너무너무요.

추신) 당신을 좀 더 만져도 되느냐는 질문에 특별히 응답하지 않은것을 수긍으로 이해해도 되겠죠?  
추신2) 도착할 시간에 이렇게 메일 보내두면 언제 읽을 수 있을까요? 함께 가는 택시에선 못 읽게 할거고... 내가 샤워하는 동안? ;-) 당신 얼굴 빨개진거 막 상상돼요.

\- 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2013.03.31 19:43  
오비완.

미안해요. 런던 구경시켜주겠다고 하고 주말 내내 누워있게 만들어서... 에든버러까지 데려다주고 싶었는데 왜 허락해주지 않는거예요? 마음이 너무 무겁잖아요. 일등석은 자리가 넓으니까 좀... 좀 나을거라고 생각해요. 정말 미안해요. 정말 너무너무요. 당신을 안는다는 생각에 정신이 나가버렸나봐요. 어떻게든 자제했어야 했는데... 미안해요. 아직 많이 아파요?  
오비완... 내가 얼마나 당신에게 빠져있는지 알고 있어요? 이제 예전처럼 갑자기 떠나면 난 완전히 부서져 버릴거예요. 절대 견디지 못해요. 이번 일로 내게 실망했다면 기회를 한 번만 더 주세요. 절대 그러지 않을게요. 싫다면 다신 안할게요. 그러니... 아프게 한 거 정말 미안해요. 용서해줘요.  
사랑해요. 사랑하고 있어요.

\- 아나킨 스카이워커

 

* * *

 

2013.03.31 23:48  
아나킨.

지금 에든버러 역에 도착했어요. 노트북으로 급히 메일 씁니다. 조금 더 있으면 4/1이 되어서요. 이 이야기가 거짓말이나 농담 취급되는걸 원하지 않거든요.  
우리의 나이차이나, 성별이나, 여러가지 상황을 생각하면 암울한것도 사실이지만... 지금 이 순간만큼은 꼭 이 이야기를 하고 싶었어요.

나도 당신을 사랑하고 있어요.

\- 오비완 케노비

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 새벽 세시-를 알게 된 건 모처의 AU를 보고나서 였습니다.  
> 전 이 책을 못 읽어봤어요. 그 존잘님께서 올려주신 AU가 전부랍니다. 만약 그 AU와 느낌이 유사하다면 이런 이유때문이예요. 모쪼록 양해 부탁드려요. ㅠ_ㅠ 꾸벅꾸벅  
> 2\. 그나저나 왜 전 원작 파괴요...ㅋㅋ...ㅋㅋㅋ  
> 3\. 고치고 싶었는데 새벽 2시가 다 되어가서 실패... 망했네요. 그냥 올리고 자러갑니다 ^__ㅠ


End file.
